Mother Woodhouse
by AnglophileveterisAmericae
Summary: Isabella's dream, no it was more than a dream to Isabella her dream and purpose in life was to become a mother. But she knew she had to marry first, she had been raised into believing that marriage had to happen before babies entered a young woman's life.


_Mother Woodhouse_

 **Acknowledgement** :

This is a prequel of Jane Austen's Emma and all the original characters belong to Miss. Austen.

Mr. Onslow and his mother are original characters.

This prequel is of course set in Kent, near Highbury and the Woodhouse estate Hartfield, but it actually begins in Essex Southend. The prequel starts in 1787 and the main characters are the future Mrs. Woodhouse and Mr. Henry Woodhouse.

The Emma prequel is an attempt to write a story solely by using shorter analepsisis or interjected scenes. The narrative voice is done from a detached third person's perspective.

* * *

The story begins in 1787 in Essex and Southend and in particular the Onslow's Everingham Estate It would have been an ordinary Saturday had it not been for the fact that Mrs Onslow had decided to make an unexpected call to her third son and his family. Isabella was used to her mother-in-law's unannounced visit that only increased over time... She had learned the habit to always have a kettle just she could serve her mother-in-law tea.

Mrs. Susanne Onslow nodded in approval when the maid approached and begun to set the table with cups from the china that Mrs. Onslow's grandmother once had.

'Isabella, one would like to believe you and Mr George Onslow marriage would have produced at least a legitimate child. Seeing how long you've been married now.'

Isabella leaned in closer to her cup and begun to add the sugar, first in her mother-in-law's cup, and lastly her own.

'Believe me Susanne I too share your concern. How many times have I not hoped and prayed that by next month I would have joyous news.'

Mrs. Onslow raised an eyebrow as she carefully blew on the hot water,'One cannot help but question if you are the cause of George's lack of heirs.'

Isabella waited until Susanne had stopped talking before she begun to stir the teaspoon in soft determined circles, the sound of the teaspoon hitting the china was the only sound.

'I thought I was expecting two months into our marriage, just as I hoped my prayers would be answered on our first anniversary. Alas, I thought I was expecting and would enter my confinement six month later to the day.'

Susanne took a deep breath to inhale the scent of the resting hot tea.

'My dear child, if your estimations are correct you should now be a mother to at last five little ones..'

Isabella softly smiled as she took a careful sip of her tea.

'Oh, no Mother by no means am complaining you know I accepted George's promise of marriage. The reason for it is love.'

Susanne decided to take a first taste of her tea, raised an eyebrow in surprise and motioned to the maid that she would like some milk to go with her tea.

'Yes, dear Isabella there is certainly no need to remind me of that... yet a marriage is worth little if no heirs ever come from such a union.'

Isabella whispered to the maid who moments later appeared with a tray of plain biscuits.

Susanne took no notice of the ongoing discussion between her daughter-in-law and the maid. Instead, she just continued speaking, since the subject of legitimate heirs and childbirth was far more important than a simple tray of biscuits.

'Fortunately for your husband and my son, the Onslow family will not end should you fail to give him any heirs.'

Mrs. Onslow had never declined any opportunities to have a treat and Isabella always ensured her mother-in-law never left her home without her hunger satisfied.

'Yes, but it is only a small comfort to know the Onslow estate will be turned into an entail after my husband's death.'

Isabella was determined not to spoil her appetite before breakfast with the freshly baked biscuits but the scent almost became an irresistible temptation. Mrs. Onslow graciously accepted to try a freshly baked biscuit, and was preoccupied with deciding which to pick.

'Dear Isabella, I know how much you were hoping to be a mother to my grandchildren. I do have no doubt that you would have been an excellent mother...'

Isabella never imagined what consequences her marriage would have on her life, ever since she was a young girl all she wanted more than anything was to one day be someone's mother. Not only did she dream about it or want it, it was what Mrs. Onslow was convinced she was born to be. Now it seemed the man she married, had deprived her of her dream... Isabella loved her husband, he was everything a husband should be and in return she hoped she was the wife that he had needed. The thought of being deprived of her purpose in life made Isabella wish she had not been so rushed into breaching her first promise of marriage to Mr Henry Woodhouse five years ago... She could have been mistress of Hartfield in Highbury, Kent but instead she was Mrs. Onslow in Southend, Essex.

* * *

 _A few days later George and Isabella were seen walking in the nature of Southend._

George knew and shared his mother's worries yet he was not willing to blame his own wife. He carefully placed his wife's hand between his own and raised her hand towards his lips as he placed a kiss on his wife's hand.

'Isabella my love I most apologize since I believe my mother's recent visit reminded you of our destroyed dreams, crushed hope and fruitless prayers.'

With her free left hand Isabella took her other hand and placed on top of Mr. Onslow's.

'Normally sweet husband I suspect I would not have been able to listen to it. My solace is that I still am your wife.'

The autumn breeze and the slightly cold wind had produced a most becoming blush on Mrs. Onslow' cheeks. A few leaves lifting from the wind were the only modest sound.

'Sweet Izzy if my love was enough-if our love was aguarantee for future heirs than our home would most certainly be crowded!'

* * *

 _Alas, she was a free woman bereaved widow that that was supposed to mourn the passing of Mr. Onslow. Yet Mrs Onslow's widowhood meant she still had a chance of realizing her dream._

The now widowed Mrs. Onslow eventually returned to the Cavendish family estate in Cobham Surrey. Isabella did not know what reaction she was expected to display of course it was unfortunate that she lost her first husband. Yet she knew, she still had a chance of becoming a mother very soon... If only Henry Woodhouse would return to make his claim on her person and her heart.

When Isabella agreed to become Mrs. Isabella Onslow she thought she had forsaken the chance to ever be someone else's wife than Mr. Onslow's. Just as she had hoped to one day be a mother, known as mother Onslow by her hypothetical children. She had grown to love her first husband and she married him because she already was suffering from a deep infatuation of the intriguing Mr. Onslow, but Isabella's desire and urge to start a family was what eventually sealed the deal for her.

Mr. Henry Woodhouse had forsaken the chance of legitimate heirs when he first gave up on Isabella. He wanted her to be happy and he hoped that George Onslow would be able to fulfil Mrs. Onslow's dream to be a mother. If he never would be a married man he also would not a have legitimate son or daughter. He had been a very stubborn man who refused to participate in dances or seasons in London because he saw no reason for it.. no his fate was to be a constant bachelor. Henry Woodhouse never lost hope that he one day might be able to make Isabella, Mrs. Isabella Onslow now- his wife. It was a shame and so unfortunate that Mr. Onslow failed to fulfil his wife's single request, but Mr. Woodhouse would never have imagined his Isabella one day might become a mother to his future children. Now Henry didn't pity George since he failed to produce any children while married. That would have been a shameful badly concealed secret that most men would feel sympathy and compassion for if a married man ever encountered that fate. Not Henry Woodhouse though, of course he pitied George and felt sympathy and compassion for him too but not for the reasons you might have suspected... The only reason Henry pitied George was that his failure contributed to Isabella's unfortunate future.

Henry decided he could not afford to waste more time, not now, when it seemed like Mr. Michael Cavendish eldest daughter soon might get I might a second promise of marriage. This time I will be the first one to claim Isabella Onslow's heart. I dare not wait until her mourning period has ended because if I do not act now I could be too late.

'Mr. Cavendish, I blame myself for not having the courage to inquire for Isabella's hand before George managed too... I realize that your daughter is required to mourn for no less than a year. I was hoping I possibly would be able to convince you to allow your daughter to remarry before the official mourning period has ended.'

Michael had known of Mrs. Onslow's first suitor and he had hoped that Isabella would have married Henry Woodhouse. But when Henry never managed to ask for his approval, he was not surprised to see his daughter married to the first man that came asking for her hand. If Isabella had not wanted to marry Mr. Onslow, Mr. Cavendish would not only have respected his eldest daughter's decision to decline a hopeful suitor. He would have supported it.

'Mr. Woodhouse, how could I forget the affection you seemed to have for my daughter. It is remarkable that you managed to remain a bachelor all these years.'

Henry cleared his throat and drew a persistent curl away from his face.

'Mr. Cavendish, I blamed myself for losing any hope or chance with Miss Cavendish and I swore never to remarry. Of course, many women have tried to tempt me, but I have been persistent as the foolish man that has been infatuated with your daughter, ever since. If I never will be able to marry Miss. Cavendish, I would give up all hope of ever having a family or children of my own.'

It was exactly what Michael was hoping he would have heard five years ago from the same man that finally stood in front of him. Michael smiled and secretly rejoiced, he would savour this moment for a while."I will accept your offer to take my widowed daughter of my hands I have not yet decided if she must complete the usual length of mourning... I know my daughter Henry and I know my daughter loved her husband and I imagine she expects to mourn for the entire time."

* * *

Meanwhile, Henry Woodhouse was rather indecisive as he contemplated marriage a second time around in his estate Heartfield in Highbury some time in 1788.

 _Henry myself trapped in a situation where I am not certain how I am to act. He was also indecisive about how he viewed Miss Cavendish first marriage, yet I am happy that Mrs Onslow finally will be remarried to Henry. At the same time I know that as Mrs Onslow soon is to be married to this very fine man. No longer will she be known as Mr Onslow's wife, nor considered a member of his immediate or extended family. No, from this day forward Mrs Onslow will no longer share the Onslow surname... it also means that Isabella never will be mother to any Onslow heirs. Instead,it seems Isabella may become a Woodhouse mother very soon. Isabella's future children will not be born into the Onslow family nor be raised as legal heirs of late Mr Onslow's estate in Essex Southend_...

Henry was a very nervous man since he was quick to act once news of Mr. Onslow's passing became known. It also did not concern him that his only competitor for Isabellas' love was her first husband. Mr. Woodhouse had every reason to be jealous of Mr. Onslow. What surprised those around him was that he only seemed to mourn the loss not place any importance on his love's husband. Mr Woodhouse was a peculiar little man because he acted so chivalrous. At first he was uncertain if it only was another unfounded rumour based on evil lies... as soon as Mrs. Onslow parents confirmed the rumour wasn't false Henry had presented his request to enter a promise of marriage with the now widowed Mrs. Onslow.

I do hope I will be able to make Mrs. Onslow's second marriage a more productive one and hopefully it means my future wife will be much happier as Mrs. Woodhouse than she ever was as Mr. Onslow's wife. Although I don't doubt that Mrs. Onslow loved her first husband, but it was a cruel fate, that I am the first one to confess to! That fate would refuse Mrs. Onslow the opportunity to ever be a mother was the cruellest of them all. I am not certain if that was supposed to be Mrs. Onslow's punishment for accepting her first promise of marriage or if the punishment was meant for me. Hopefully I hope I will be able to make Mrs Onslow dream come true and that must be seen as a consolation, would it not?

With a cracking voice and thick throat Mr. Woodhouse asked.

'Isabella, will you forgive me for not having the courage to offer you a promise of marriage back when we first met?'

Isabella could not help but notice that her face was warm, she was probably blushing something that certainly was not convenient or appropriate. Had she not been married for five years and moreover, she had just buried her first husband and should have no reason to blush for any other man. Not for someone like Henry...

'I will most certainly do so and I am quite happy to since we will be getting married after all. Since our love has been rekindled our marriage is a consolation as well as confirmation of our love.'

Henry noticed the slight blush on Isabella's face and he took it as encouragement.

'Now, Isabella as far as I am concerned my love for you was never questioned.'

Isabella swallowed as she felt her heart beat raise.

'Henry, I am pleased to know that as we now are to be married, I'm proud to say that when we marry I will become your first wife. I only hope fate will be kind to us and that in due time will be the one who gives you heirs. I am utterly afraid that I somehow will not be able to become a mother to your children, even though I will become your wife.'

Henry squeezed Isabella's hand and gazed into her eyes.

'My love I see no reason why, I could have understood your worries if you would be at least five years older than you are but Isabella you are not even twenty-one.'


End file.
